


Deep Down (the fire still burns)

by jenbug (ladybug218)



Category: If You See Him - Reba McEntire (song)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/jenbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I still miss him more than ever<br/>But please dont say a word</i>
</p>
<p>Sometimes you have to interfere in your friends' lives to fix something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Down (the fire still burns)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



> Jake = Man  
> Katie = Woman  
> Michael = Friend  
> Mandy = OFC not in the song

As frustrating as it had been to constantly feel like the third wheel when Katie and Jake were together, Michael was twice as frustrated now that they had split up. He still wasn't entirely sure what led to the breakup - they had both been cagey about the specifics - but he was well aware that nearly two months later, neither one of them was over it. And not only were they not over it, but they both thought they were so subtle in asking about the other. At least they had both been adamant that they didn't want him to feel as if he had to choose between them as friends. 

He felt like he had to do _something_ to try and fix things between them. From the bits of information they had let slip, he suspected a fight about not feeling appreciated escalated out of control. Jake had been working a lot of overtime at the garage to pay off the engagement ring he had on hold at the local jewelry store. On the other hand, Katie had been dealing with a lot of stressful management changes at the elementary school where she taught. From a few of the comments Katie made, he knew she suspected that Jake was up to no good and that's why he wasn't able to spend as much time with her. He also knew that Jake was a terrible liar and had made up some stupid excuse about needing to help his brother with some home renovations to explain away the extra time at work so Katie didn't ask too many questions about why he was working so much.

Now they were both trying to hide how depressed they were and Michael just wanted his friends back to normal. The biggest problem was that he didn't have anyone to bounce ideas off of since he usually went to Jake or Katie.

He didn't realize how deeply he sighed until the waitress paused at his table. "What's wrong?" she asked, warming his coffee. 

"Long story," he said, feeling embarrassed for catching her attention. He had breakfast in this diner every Saturday morning and knew most of the staff, but this pretty waitress had just started a few weeks ago.

She glanced around the diner before sitting across from him. "Breakfast rush is over," she said. "I've got time." His surprise must have been evident on his face because she gave him a warm smile and added, "you really look like you could use a friend right now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said, pausing when he realized he didn't even know her name and her nametag was covered by her long blonde hair. She caught him looking towards her chest and brushed her hair over her shoulder to reveal the name Mandy embroidered on her shirt. 

"Tell me what's going on," Mandy said. 

He explained the whole story, including his suspicions over why his friends had split and his desire to try to fix it. When he finished, Mandy was grinning at him.

"I've got an idea," she said. "Do you know how much Jake still owes on the ring?"

"Not much," he said. "He said something about only needing another month of overtime to pay it off."

"Perfect," she said, leaning across the table enough that he caught a whiff of her strawberry perfume. "Here's what we're going to do."

\---

That Friday night, Michael showed up at the diner just after closing and found Mandy waiting for him. "How did you get your boss to agree to this?" he asked.

Mandy laughed. "He's my daddy," she said. "And he knows that I'm a hopeless romantic."

"I have no idea how to thank you for this," he said.

"You can buy me dinner tomorrow night," she said.

The suggestion caught him off guard, but he nodded. "I'd love to."

Fifteen minutes later, they watched Jake and Katie approach the door at the same time. They were both startled to see the other and looked hesitant when they walked into the dimly lit diner. Michael and Mandy had done their best to transform it to a romantic setting. There was soft instrumental music playing over the sound system instead of the usual golden oldies. One table was set up in the middle of the room with a long tablecloth, candles, and a single long stem rose in a vase.

"Mikey, what is this?" Jake asked, his voice strained. 

"You two need to talk," Michael said. "Because you've both talked to me and you're both miserable."

"Michael, I don't know if this is a good idea," Katie said.

"Trust me, okay?" Michael said. "You two are my best friends and I think there's a chance you can work this out. Please, sit down and enjoy dinner together. And _talk_ to each other. 

Jake automatically pulled out a chair for Katie. She gave him a hesitant smile and sat down. Once Jake was also seated, Mandy came out carrying a tray with a bottle of wine and two glasses. She poured them each a glass and gave Michael an encouraging smile before heading back to the kitchen. 

Michael ignored the curious look he was getting from both of his friends. "Listen," he said. "Katie, I want you to tell Jake why you got so upset with him."

Katie sucked in a breath and held it for a moment before exhaling noisily. "Okay, fine," she said. "Jake, I felt like you were neglecting me. You were always either working or with your brother. Well, you said you were with your brother, but a lot of what you were saying didn't add up. And I was having a really hard time at work and it seemed like you just didn't care. I was terrified that I was going to lose my job with the new principal coming in and making so many changes and you were acting so weird and I just didn't know how to deal with any of it."

After she finished, Michael paused to see if Jake would respond on his own, but he was looking to his best friend for guidance. Michael stepped right next to him and palmed a small box as he spoke. "Now, Jake, I want you tell Katie what you were really doing," he said.

Jake looked shocked as he felt Michael pass the box to him, but he swallowed hard and nodded. "Okay," he said, forcing himself to meet Katie's eyes. "Katie, I wasn't spending that time with my brother. I was working a lot of overtime."

Katie was puzzled and asked, "Why would you lie about something like that?"

"Because I didn't want you to ask me why I was working so much overtime."

"But why?"

Jake looked at Michael, who nodded encouragingly, and held out the box. "Because I was using the extra money to pay for this."

Katie gasped and covered her mouth with one hand. "Is that…" 

Jake nodded and Michael decided it was the perfect moment to slip out to the kitchen. Mandy was waiting for him. "Well, how did it go?" she asked, her eyes shining. 

"It seems to be going well," he said, cracking the door between the kitchen and the counter so he could keep an eye on his friends. "Neither of them has stormed out or slapped me yet."

Mandy laughed. "You're a good man, Michael. And if you need a date for their wedding, you just let me know."


End file.
